Skating Away
by SnowHusky20
Summary: Why is Shikamaru ignoring Temari. Why cant she understand his feelings? Will things work out for the two of them? Oneshot. Happy ending.


**My second fanfiction! With the help of a loyal editing friend! Please review and enjoy. Btw this has a happy ending.**

-Chapter 1-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Shikamaru's door rattled with the force of the knocks as he slowly made his way downstairs.

"Who would have the nerve of waking me up this early?" He looked at the clock. It read 1:26 PM.

"What a drag. It's only 1:00!" He moaned. He opened the door to see an annoyed Temari.

"Do you know how long it took you to walk to the door?!" She said frustrated.

"Sorry, I just woke up." He replied sleepily.

"Jesus Christ, you're a really lousy boyfriend you know that right?" She said starting to smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, troublesome." He said the last part quietly. She just glared at him.

"So, what are you here for?" Shikamaru asked.

"The whole gang is going ice skating today. You know, December is the perfect season to ice skate outside." She said excitedly. "And you're coming along!"

"What? I can't ice skate." He replied trying to find a way out of this so he could sleep more.

"I'll teach you, now go shower and get ready." She said leaning against the doorway.

"Fine, woman." He walked up the stair and she could hear the shower turn on.

-15 minutes later-

They both walked out and started the car. The drive over to the rink was composed of Shikamaru falling asleep and Temari slapping him awake, nearly killing them twice.

Once they got their they saw the whole gang already there. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Tenten, and Neji.

"Hey guys! Mr. Lazy here was being slow again." Temari said as she walked up to them.

"What can you expect from an overly lazy ninja?" Neji said. Tenten nodded.

"Anyways!" Ino squealed. Temari resisted the urge to cover her ears.

"We should get started!" Ino exclaimed and started to put her skates on. Everyone else followed. Everyone started to skate and move around in the circle. Temari turned to see Shikamaru skating quite well.

"You lied! You can skate!" Temari exclaimed.

"Always the tone of surprise, you troublesome woman." He muttered. Temari smirked and took his hand as she glided across the ice. She let go after a while then went to talk to the girls.

"Hinata, I'm so glad you got together with Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you to finally tell him." Tenten agreed.

"So can we consider this a huge… Umm… Penta Date(ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaiIno, SasuSaku, NejiTen)?" Ino laughed. They all laughed at the thought.

After a while Temari started to get hungry.

"One sec, I'm going to get something to eat." Temari told the girls. Then she skated to Shikamaru and the boys to see if he wanted to come.

"Crybaby, do you wanna eat something with me?" She said to him.

"Nah, but here's some money." He handed her $20. She frowned but skated away to the dango shop near the rink. When she came back he was still talking to the boys. She quietly ate the dango.

It had been 2 hours, and Shikamaru had still not made any gesture towards her.

'I just wanted to spend time with you… Why are you ignoring me? You haven't really talked to me at all this whole time. Come to think of it, he's been ignoring me for a while now' She thought to herself.

"Um… T-Temari are y-you o-ok?" Hinata asked. The rest of the girls had eaten with their boyfriends at different times. They came over and started to get worried about Temari.

Shikamaru glanced over to see the girls huddled together, thinking nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. I think I'm gonna head home." Temari said to Hinata.

"O-oh ok… I hope you feel better." All the girls nodded.

"See ya, Temari!" They all said as she walked away.

"I wonder what happened… she would usually be really snappy." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, whoever did this to her is gonna pay." Tenten said. They all nodded then kept skating.

After about another hour, they all started to get tired and started heading home.

"Hey, have you guys seen Temari?" Shikamaru said walking up to the girls.

"She seemed really depressed and sad about something, we don't know what. But she left about an hour ago." Ino explained. Shikamaru's face fell.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice she left?!" Sakura literally screamed at him. All the girls were astonished at Shikamaru.

"Erm, I've gotta go." Shikamaru walked off quickly.

-Chapter 2-

Temari walked through the freshly fallen snow. She kicked some and stomped on it. She was getting close to her own house. She suddenly collapsed on the snow shivering. She had torn off all her warm clothes, and left them in the car so she could run away from it all. Her teeth were chattering. She was in the middle of a large field.

Tears started to run down her face. She smashed her fists on the ground and clenched the snow in her fists.

"Why do you not care anymore?!" She screamed to no one in the empty field. The snow started to fall again.

"Do you not love me anymore? Do you want someone else?!" Tears flowed like waterfalls down her cheeks. She collapsed onto the snow, eyes closed and crying heavily.

"Y-you could've just t-told m-me…" She whispered into the snow. Snowflakes landed on her cheeks and melted. Her hands and feet started to go numb from the cold.

Shikamaru looked down at his feet as he stood listening to the whole thing from behind her. He felt ashamed. He didn't realize that she had felt this way.

'Did I really, ignore her so much that she took it as something serious?' He thought frantically.

Meanwhile, Temari couldn't feel her legs, arms, ears or nose. Her eyelids started to drop lower and lower until they shut. Her breathing slowed as she drifted into a silent sleep.

Shikamaru looked up to see Temari not making any noise and lying limp in the snow. He ran over to her to see her unconscious(sleeping) in the snow.

'What have I done?!' He had small tears running down his face as he picked her up(princess style) and carried her to the car.

'Why couldn't I have just paid more attention to her? Was I that occupied with the guys?' He thought, angry at himself. 'She has to know that I'm for her and she's for me. I can't let anything change that.'

-Chapter 3-

He laid her down on his bed and dressed her in dry warmer clothes. He wrapped his blankets around her like a cocoon. She slept soundly. Her body was freezing cold and her face was red. He frowned and turned to make her favorite soup.

As the scent from the kitchen reached Temari in the bed, she woke up cold and tired. She sat up wondering what happened, when it hit her. She remembered everything, except for how she got here. She looked up to see Shikamaru carrying a tray of her favorite soup. She loved it so much, but her stomach refused to eat.

"Here, eat." Shikamaru said handing her the soup. She took it staring at the thick soup. She looked up to him with hurt in her eyes.

"Shikamaru…" She muttered. This was the first time she called him by his real name in a while. He stared at her with desperate eyes.

"Eat it, it'll warm you up." Shikamaru said.

She stared at the soup some more before picking up the spoon and eating the warm soup. Her body warmed up almost immediately. After she finished he took her bowl to the sink. She looked down with sudden interest in her feet. She looked up at him again.

"Shikamaru…" She muttered just loud enough for him to hear. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" He said quietly.

"Do you love me?" She said even quieter. He stared at her face, he hated to see her so sad.

"What do you think?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't joke with me, Nara! If you don't love me I can just leave you to go play with some other girl, if that's really what you want!" She said forcefully. She looked away with tears threatening to run down her face again. She clenched her teeth waiting for those 4 words that would separate him from her.

He saw her pained face and sighed.

'He sighed? He sighed?!' She jumped out the bed and ran around collecting her belongings.

"That's it! You obviously don't care about this relationship! Since you're so careless, this won't hurt you at all!" She cried out at him angrily and stomped out of his apartment, leaving a heartbroken, stunned Shikamaru.

"T-that's not what I meant…" He said frantically running after her. She stepped outside suddenly feeling the cold air against her skin. More tears escaped her eyes as she ran back to her house, which was quite far away from his apartment.

-Chapter 4-

He ran out of his apartment with an extra jacket since she ran without one. He spotted her far down the street.

'Damn, why do girls run fast only when their mad?' He thought as he chased after her.

She turned her head to see Shikamaru catching up to her. After he was about to stop her she whipped around facing him.

"Why are you following me?! Why do you care?!" She cried.

Shikamaru watched her speechless. She turned her back to him, hugging herself shivering again. He tried to turn her around but she slapped his hands away. Her tears broke his heart thousands of times in one second. She collapsed in the snow again. He kneeled down and he looked at her face turned away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Why do you love me, Shikamaru" she asked him

This time he didn't hesitate.

"I love you because you are a feisty, independent woman. You seem to always hate everyone, but your just helping them because you care. You don't hesitate to speak your mind. You aren't afraid, and you are a strong leader. And," He smiled a little, lighting his eyes, "You're my troublesome woman."

She looked into his dark eyes filled with his love for her. He wiped away the tears on her face and put the extra jacket on her as she stood up.

"Now, I'm going to prove it." He said. He kneeled down on leg and retrieved something from his jacket pocket. A small box. She stared at him with wide eyes as he opened the box and a beautiful diamond ring was inside.

"Sabaku no Temari. Will you marry me?" He thought for a moment. "Even though we sort of broke up just now?" He added desperately.

She smiled that smile he'd die for.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She exclaimed happily. He slipped the ring on her finger and then she hugged him. When she let go, he wrapped both his arms around her waist, and she put her arms over his shoulder and around his head. Their faces moved closer and closer when finally, their lips touched and a fire spread throughout their bodies. Despite the cold air and snow, they were burning with love. (omfg it's so cheesy)

"Let's go home now, it's getting dark." Shikamaru said. She smiled and linked arms with his.

"Is this why you were ignoring me?" She showed him her hand with the ring on it.

"Maybe." He said smirking.

"I love you...crybaby."

"I love you too...Troublesome Woman."

The End

-Just Kidding-

Epilogue

When the gang got together to celebrate Shikamaru's and Temari's engagement, Shikamaru told the guys the whole story.

"Duuuuuuuude." Naruto said

"You got engaged to her right after you broke up with her?" Sasuke asked, clearly astonished

"Uh, yeah, I just said that." Shikamaru said, quite annoyed.

"That's just not right." Neji said, and Sai nodded.

"You guys are supposed to be supportive. Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

Meanwhile, Temari had just told the girls the whole story.

"Daaaaaamn girl." Ino stated

"W-wow. I d-don't think t-that Shikamaru would d-do t-that." Hinata mumbled

"Yeah, he's gotta pay for what he did to you." Sakura stood up.

"Yeah! He's gotta pay!" Tenten exclaimed. The 3 girls walked over to the guys table cracking their fists.

"Uh, guys this isn't necessary." Temari said

"Oh, trust us, it totally is." Ino said

Hinata stayed back with Temari watching the whole struggle between Shikamaru and the 3 furious girls.

"Will h-he be alright?" Hinata said quietly

"He'll be fine." She stated

-Later-

"Ow, what hurts!" Shikamaru complained as Temari cleaned another scratch.

"Shut up, and suck up the pain like a man, Crybaby." She said firmly.

After he was all bandaged up they went to bed. She snuggled up close to him as he wrapped his sore arms around her.

"I love you." He said

"Thanks! I love me too!" She smirked trying to hold back a laugh but failing.

She wrapped her arms around him and said,

"You know I what I mean."

And they both fell asleep to the sound of their perfectly syncopated heartbeats.

The End (For real)


End file.
